BackFire
by Hikari Flower
Summary: Two criminals kidnap Conan and are hoping to get ransom when one of the partners get killed. Will Conan get saved in time? Will anyone find out about the injured police officer in the bank? Will Ran be able to shake off that flirt from the party?


Conan yawned and brushed his teeth. He could hear Ran complaining in the other room.

"But Otou-san!!!"

"I said no! I have a case today, theres no time to pick you up from that party!"

"OTOU-SAN!" the sound of a crumbling wall followed.

"What time did you say, honey?"

"6! Thank you, otou-san!"

Conan laughed and rinsed his mouth. _She always gets what she wants. ALWAYS._ Conan walked back to his room and picked out a clean shirt and shorts and tied his shoes.

"Ran-neechan! Did you make my lunch?" He cried, not seeing a brown sack on the desk. "Ran-neeeeeeeeechan!"

"She already left," replied a shaken Kogoro. "Here, I'll make you lunch." Kogoro started taking out bread and food from the kitchen, and Conan walked out slowly. He yawned and turned on the tv.

"Bank Robbery, suspects at large." the tv warned. Conan yawned and flicked that off. He wasn't into robbery's.

"Here, kid. I made you a sandwich." Kogoro threw a sandwich onto Conan's head, and he took it off slowly.

"This smells like beer..." Conan whined.

"Theres is some on it. We ran out of jelly. Needed flavor, y'know?" Kogoro then grabbed Conan and threw him out the door. "Now Scram! I have work!"

"Like watching reruns of Yoko's concerts?" Coan asked, landing on the stair with a thud.

"Yes. NOW GO! Do you want to be late for school?" Kogoro asked angrily. The kid knew to much.

Conan scoffed and walked down the stair. _I wonder what time it is..._ he thought, and looked on his wrist. _My watch!_ he gasped and looked around him. _I must have dropped it! Oh well, I'll get it tonight._ Conan sighed and walked sleepily. He could hear voices, then police sirens. He watched in awe as six police cars flew by him. He watched more come by.

"Wow!" he gasped. "There'll be a case tonight!" he smiled. He loved a case to start the day. He continued his lazy walk down the street, then felt a chill down his spine. He turned around and looked for anything out of the usual. Nope. Nothing. He continued walking then heard the bell ring at the clock tower down the street.

"Shit!" he cried, and started running. He turned the street corner and saw a empty elementary school's entrence. "Oh man, I'm dead..." he moaned and starting walking again. Then he saw it. A car speeding right towards him at full speed. He jumped out of the way, and felt someone grab him from behind. He fought and kicked the person grabbing him. He kicked him in she shins and ran off. Conan hid behind a nearby building and gasped for breath. What did they want. He peeked out and felt a hand tighten around his mouth, and something weird smelling lower over his mouth. He struggeled but soon gave into the sleep the smell brought.

* * *

"Do you see a form of identification on him?" asked a woman, looking through the small boy's pockets.

"No..." the man replied. "Oh well. Just take him. Sooner or later people will notice the boy didn't come home and send out the police to find him. And then the press will catch on and we'll be rich!" the man laughed and handed the child to the woman. "Don't worry. he looks rich. We'll send a ransom to his parents."

The woman sighed and nodded. "I don't like this. He's only a little boy!"

"Soooooo? They don't fight back."

"But they are missed more."

The man sighed and walked. The couple had taken advantage of this time. A huge amount of yen had been stolen from a nearby bank, and the police was tied up in that. No one would care that much about a missing little boy. And when they sent out detectives, they'd send out weaker ones.

Suddenly gun shots rang. The man turned around quickly and saw the woman fall to the ground. He stood there shocked, and ran to her.

"Meiki! Meiki!" he cried, shaking her. The boy in her arms appeared to be fine. He stood there for a second. Then grabbed the boy and but him in the car and drove off.


End file.
